This Is The Story Of Her Life
by Take a Photograph
Summary: Hermione Granger is adopted as a child by muggles, and grows up a muggleborn witch. When her father dies she finds out that she is adopted. Joining with the Zauberei family, how will this change the last half of seventh year? Second part of chapter 2 load
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, now this is the ENTIRE chapter one. **

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own anything or anyone you reconize. Currently, I own Mr. and Mrs. Zauberei, Miss Fergeld, and the personality and first names of the Grangers.**

**This is for a class, so flames won't get you anywhere**

**If you dont like it, dont read it.**

* * *

Chapter One

A couple walked into the adoption agency. The woman scowled at all the dirty children. The man was looking anxiously for a little girl. He was the one who wanted to adopt since his wife Angelica (who was nothing like an angel) was sterile.

"Angel, why don't you at least take a little interest into the child we get…she'll be your daughter as well."

Angelica scowled, "Yes, but in name only. I don't want her. She will probably be spoiled and rude." Mark muttered under his breath. "What was that, Mark?"

"I said just like you, dear." He walked off, trying to find the perfect little girl. There were many young baby girls, from mere days old to months. Some were blonde with blue eyes, and others were brunette. Some were crying, and others sleeping. He saw several who he may want to take home. Angelica told him to choose whoever he wants. Soon he found a baby girl, ten weeks old, with a good amount of curly brown hair, a small nose, and a smile that melted the heart. She didn't have a name, and all that they knew about her was that the parents dropped her off and left without a trace. He picked her up and she giggled. "Miss! I found the child I want!"

Angelica strutted over. "Finally. I have a hair appointment at two. I'll be back for dinner," and she walked out.

"Don't worry, little one, I'll take care of you. I promise." The adoption lady, Miss Fergeld, filled out the papers.

"What would you like to name her as?"

Mark thought for a moment. "Hermione Ann." Miss Fergeld filled the papers out, and handed them to him.

"Congratulations, Mr. Granger, Hermione's a beautiful young girl."

Seventeen years later

Hermione Granger, Head Girl, top of her class, was headed home for the holidays. The winter was bitter against her skin as she wrapped her scarf around her tighter, looking for her parents. When she found her mother, she was crying.

"Mum, what happened?" For the first time in her life, her mother gave Hermione a hug…not one of those for the family pictures, a real hug. Hermione was so shocked, her mother wasn't particularly mean, just really distant and cold at times.

"Your father died in a car accident last night. Died instantly, no pain they said. Come, Hermione…lets go home. There is something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it? Is it about Dad?"

"No, dear, just something we should have told you many years ago."

"Please, Mum, tell me now." Angelica led her daughter into a coffee shop on the corner.

She sighed. "Hermione, I know I haven't been the best Mum around while you were growing up. I guess I felt a little resentment towards you. You see, when you were just a few months old, your father wanted a baby so bad.. I was sterile, still am. We…adopted you."

Hermione sat there, completely stunned. Her father was dead, and her mother just told her that she was adopted. Was she really muggle-born? Would they have told her that she was adopted if her father hadn't died?

"So…who are my real parents? Do you know?" Hermione was distraught…her father had just died and now she finds out that she is adopted.

"Yes. About two years ago your father was determined to find out who they were. He was going to make contact, but he wanted to tell you first. The perfect time to tell you never came. They are the Zauberei's…they live in an estate near Birmingham."

Hermione sat there…quiet. "Are they muggles?"

"No, they are wizards. If you wish to owl them, you may. If not, you are welcome to stay with me." Angelica sounded sincere, something that Hermione was not used to from her mother…or adopted mother.

"I'll owl them. When is fathers funeral?"

"Tomorrow. It will be small, mind you. Just family."

"Okay. I'm going home…tired, you know?"

"Okay dear. I'll follow you home in a bit. I need to run some errands before I go to bed. Goodnight."

Hermione walked the half an hour back to her house. She was thinking about her life, and how in a matter of two hours it had changed beyond belief. Her father, her only true companion, was dead. Her mother told her that she was adopted and finally showed that she had a heart after years of contempt. She turned onto her street. Now she would find her real family, find out why they left her. Going into her house she ran up to her room and broke into tears. After about an hour of sobbing, she found parchment, a quill, and some ink and began writing.

_Mr. and Mrs. Zauberei,_

_You may not know me. I am Hermione Ann Granger, 17 years old, a witch, and I was adopted. I just found that out recently. I believe that you are my parents, and was wondering if I could meet you. I await your owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Ann Granger_

_P.S. – I am currently a 7th year at Hogwarts_

Folding her letter, she sent it with her owl Torri. She waited…and waited…and waited…and finally the next moring, Torri arrived with a letter.

_Hermione,_

_It is true that we put a girl into a muggle orphanage about 17 years ago. We had named her Anastasia, but the orphanage did not know that. We would like to meet you, see if you really are our Anna. We will meet you at Chipukies, the restaurant in Diagon ally. Be there at noon today._

_The Zauberei's_

_-Dress Formally_

Hermione sighed. She didn't expect to meet them so soon, and the funeral was at 4. She would have to rush. She quickly found her formal dress, a long simple black dress that rested just below her shoulders and clung to her appropriately. Heading out, she told Angelica where she was going. Angelica wasn't there, so she just left a note. Going outside, she held out her wand as the Knight Bus appeared.

"Good mornin' Miss. Where you headin' today?"

"Chipukies, in Diagon Ally." She held out fourteen sickles.

"Alrigh' Miss. Take a bed in the back, please." Hermione headed towards the back, and sat. One couldn't tell by looking at her that she was nervous, she looked confidant. She started to wonder about her parents. What did they look like? Were they nice? Mean? What would they make her do? Could she go on to a university now? Did she make a mistake? What would her father think? She was jerked out of her trance when the bus stopped suddenly.

"Diagon Ally! Chipukies Restaurant!"

Hermione got up and slowly walked off, trying to regain her calm. She walked inside and asked the hostess if the Zauberei's had arrived.

"Yes, Miss, they have. Please follow me." The hostess, Ivona, led her to a table where a couple sat. They looked very…regal. The woman was dressed in a royal purple gown that flowed around her, and the man was in a fine tux with tails, white gloves, and a top hat. They looked up when they saw her.

"Hermione, dear, please, sit with us," said...her father? She sat. Her mother had long soft curls down her back, and her father had chestnut eyes.

"So, do you mind a quick test if you really are our daughter?" Hermione just shook her head, she couldn't speak.

"_Familie Stimmt"_ Around her a soft golden glow enveloped her, and the words Gisela Zauberei and Rolf Zauberei appeared in a tight script.

"Well, Anna, it appears you are our daughter."

"Would you mind calling me Hermione? I am not quite used to the Anastasia thing?" It made her feel like she wasn't living her life, but someone else's.

"We will work on it, Dear. Now, as for where you will live, name, such and such. We would like you to move in with us, in our estate near Birmingham. It is the Zauberei Estate. This week sometime, tomorrow preferably. We understand that you still have your…muggle…adoptive parents who you care about, but we would like it if you just sent them a letter now and then."

Hermione could have smacked herself, how could she forget to tell them that her father had died? "Umm, that wont be real necessary, except for a Christmas card to my…adoptive mother. My father died recently in a car accident, in fact I have to leave at 3:30 to go to his funeral. But yes, I will like to move in tomorrow. How will I get my stuff there?"

"Oh we'll send someone to pick you up. Don't worry. Now since you are seventeen, and you missed your Coming Out party, there will be on for you in three days time to announce not only that you are coming out, but that you are our daughter and a pureblood at that."

The rest of their lunch was small talk, about Hermione and her life, favorite things, etc. At 3:30 Hermione left her parents to go to her dad's funeral. Ralf Zauberei might be her father, but Mark Granger was her dad.

The funeral was a quiet affair, it was Hermione, Angelica, Mark's parents and relatives, and a couple of close friends and co-workers that were there. It was in the local Catholic church, even though the Grangers never attended, they were members of it.

At around 7:00, Hermione went home for the last time to pack her things. She couldn't use magic for another four or five months when she would graduate, probably at the top of her class. Hermione Zauberei. That didn't sound too bad. Malfoy would have to stop calling her Mudblood, too. She went to bed.

* * *

Zauberei - (Zow - Bear - I) - means Magic in German

Familie Stimmt - a variation which can closly mean Family Correct


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Big Life

Two weeks before the start of term, Hermione Ann Zauberei moved in with her parents. She had a room in a fairly remote portion of the mansion, and she had spent a whole day settling in. Her room was done in a color scheme of dark, royal colors of black, red, purple, and hard wood floors. It seemed almost like a dungeon. With the help of some house elves, she had her clothes put away (which her mother declared too muggle, and decided to go shopping the next day), and her room redone in black, lavender, and light greens. It was close enough to the original that her parents didn't argue. She looked out her window, wishing to see Hedwig from Harry, or Pig from Ron. In the past year they have grown apart, their once subtle differences coming out stronger as they approached their adulthood. Hermione worked hard on her studies, with the approaching NEWTs, Harry, Captain of the Quidditch team, drove his team hard until exhaustion, and Ron hardly studied more then normal, and began to work with the twins in their joke shop. They were still friends, of course, but the Golden Trio wasn't as connected at the hips as before. Hermione became better friends with Ginny, Hannah, and some other girls who didn't mind her working so hard. She tried to get along with Lavender and Parvati, but they were to hyper-active for a person as mellow as Hermione.

Hermione looked at the large clock on her wall. Ten till seven. She got dressed semi-formally and went to dinner with her parents.

* * *

**Remember that this isnt the whole chapter yet, just the beginning. **


	3. Chapter 2B

**Part two of chapter two. Longish for a piece of a chapter. Tell me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!**

* * *

Dinner was a formal affair. Hermione and her parents sat at an elongated dining table with enough room for about twenty comfortably. House elves brought out several plates of dinner: Salad, Sauerkraut, roast beef, and a dessert of Germany's finest ice cream. It was awkward. Rolf and Gisela asked many questions.

"Hermione dear, what is your strongest point in school?" "Hermione, have you ever learned German?" "Hermione, what do you want to do after you graduate?" The questions never seemed to end. Answering in short words, "Potions," "No, never," and "I would like to get a masters in Potions," were about as long as her answers would get. She was still unsure what to believe, and having yet to really grieve her father, she was still quite numb to everything happening to her.

After the dinner was over, Hermione was allowed back to her room. She lay on her bed, which seemed to hold her and comfort her. She curled up, pulling her knees to her chin. Everything that was happening started to hit her. The next day she would go out to get "proper purebred clothing" as well as several books for the rest of the year. Her party was going to be on Christmas. Her father was dead. She was pureblooded. She was adopted. Her father was dead...

Hermione Ann started to cry. Then she began to weep. Then sob, mourn, and finally, after wiping her tears she remembered something her father once told her, "Angel, always remember that I love you. Always know I will listen to you, even from far away. And always remember, Angel, that if you ever need me I am just a word away." After calming down some, Hermione spoke. To no one. To everyone. To her father.

"Daddy, I remember. I remember what you told me. I miss you so much though. Daddy, what should I do? These people gave me up and I don't know why...why are they suddenly taking me back? Daddy, I love you. Never leave my side...please." With that she fell asleep. Her dreams told her that her father was okay and listening...her dreams were of her father. She slept.

The next morning Gisela woke her daughter up. She saw the tear-stained sheets and was very gentle. "Hermione, please wake up. It is time for us to leave soon." Hermione stirred, and smiled as she woke.

"Okay, Mrs. Zauberei."

"Please, dear, call me mother or mum."

"Mum then. What should I wear shopping?"

"Anything is okay, just look presentable. I will be showing my daughter off to the world

for the first time today."

"Mrs- Mum, why did you give me up in the first place? You both seem so happy to take me back...it doesn't make sense."

"Well, my dear, at the time you were born was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in high power. He was recruiting all the pure-bloods he could, and those he couldn't recruit, he threatened. He told us he would murder you, so we put you into a muggle orphanage.

"After that, he didn't have much to threaten us with, seeing as we ourselves were untouchable at that point and our estate was more than secured. You see, after we put you into an orphanage, we moved to Germany. The ministry there put us under hidden protections, and we left nothing in England. Once He fell, we returned to England. We still have the charms up, so you can't find this house without our consent.

"And now that you have slept here, you also have the charms on you, and anyone who is an actual follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, mark or not, cannot see you and when asked about your name will think the person a crazy one, for you do not exist to them. You will be known under a different name to them, however when they say it, it will sound as your name to people who would never hurt you. Tricky magic it is, 't'was created by my great grandfather, and only Zauberei's and other German pureblooded families can use it. Became popular after the muggle World War II, as plenty of purebloods fled to England as that madman hunted them."

Hermione was dumbstruck…she sat there and after awhile told her mother that she would be ready in about ten minutes. Doing a charm on her hair, seeing as she was now of age, was quicker than taming it. She dressed in a polo shirt and jeans, and looked clean-cut. She went to go meet her mother at the door.

* * *

Severus Snape entered the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Severus. Good to see you, lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, Headmaster. What is it you called me for?"

"Ah yes. I received a letter yesterday from Rolf Zauberei. Quite an interesting letter. He and his wife and daughter are doing well, it seems."

"Get on with it, old man. What is so striking about the- wait? Daughter?"

"Yes, I was wondering how long it would take you to realize I said that. Ha, well it seems the daughter they gave up several years ago has returned."

"I was under the impression she was dead. Anyways, what does this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting there, Severus. Just wait a moment, please. Anastasia Ulla Zauberei was adopted by a muggle family. She went by, until about three days ago, Hermione Ann Granger. Now she uses Zauberei as her last name."

"The know-it-all is pureblooded? Wait until the Malfoy boy hears that. Of course, when he does she will be a main target, due to her parents refusal of the Dark Lord."

"That is where you come in. Miss Zauberei will use her name here at school, and to all except the Dark Lords followers will be known as a pureblood. Her parents have requested you to tutor her in pureblood life. She is having a coming out party in four days time. You are to go and show her how to dance, talk, walk, etcetera. After the ball, twice a week with pureblood lessons as well as occumulacy should work. Minnie will teach her animagus and apparition. By the end of the year, she should be up to pureblood standards."

"You wish me to teach the twit longer than I already must?"

"Yes, Severus. And you would do well to treat her as a friend. You never know, you might get along famously."

* * *

Hermione and her mother went from shop to shop. They purchased several dresses, witch robes, and other clothing items common to teenaged purebloods. Her mother bought her another cat, and about six books on potions, as well as an ample supply of ingredients and a good, glass cauldron. Hermione was ecstatic. Until they went to the Registry. There, Gisela had Hermione change her name officially, as well as her status. Hermione Ann Granger became Hermione Anastasia Zauberei, a pureblood, German High Class. She received a key to her vault in Gringotts, and a spell that could put her initials on any of her possessions in a tasteful way. She also had to register for Magi's Merry Marriges, an organization that matched the best pureblooded couples together.

When Hermione asked why she had to register for marriage, her mother explained this, "All three-quarter bloods and above must register for marriage. Anyone else can, but it is not required. Pureblood laws state that an arranged marriage must occur, else the magic is lost. There have been cases where a couple married for love and broke an arranged marriage, and they are now considered muggles. This is not a ministry law, my dear, but a law put in place thousands of years ago to ensure the continuance of our race. We allow muggle-borns and even muggles into the registry to keep lines strong, but mostly it is between pureblood families from around the world. It is hard to inter-breed too much. The muggles entered are often from high-class muggle families who know of magic. Although sometimes a suitable match cannot be found for years, so who knows. You won't be forced to marry until you are twenty, or if you are still in school then, whenever you finish."

"Well that's not right! What about love?"

"Marrying for love is a lovely concept, however there is nothing you can do to change the law. Oftentimes you do fall in love with your partner, rarely do you not. Sweet, it is even a new concept for muggles!"

There was nothing Hermione could do to change it. She filled out the form, which took about two hours, and turned it in.

* * *

**There is the second part of chapter two. Not complete yet!**

**R&R, just don't flame. If you don't like it leave. Forgive me for any holes and errors here, it will be editied as soon as possible.**

**Next part should be the last piece of this chapter.**


End file.
